


It will Hurt, so deal with it!

by Gojira126



Category: Highschool DxD, Multiple other Fandoms that have dragons in them.
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 09:37:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9649988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gojira126/pseuds/Gojira126
Summary: Different changes to the Tannin scene could change everything. All of them involve Ddraig and Issei not being together! Change can hurt but you can live through it and fight another day.





	

Tannin looked at the wielder of the Red Dragon Emperor, his power was off the scale but not consentrated enough to be of any good in battle if he was to face the White Dragon.

"Enough of this!" The lad roared and to everones amazement, his sacred gear erupted into golden flames and its color changed to pure gold. " **(KING GHIDORAH: BALANCE BREAKER!)** "

Light blinded everyone and when it faded, standing before them was a three headed golden dragon that cackled and roared, its power was even beyond Great Reds!

" _What is this!? I thought he was the Red Dragon Emperor!_ " Tannin thought as he was blasted back by three golden bolts of lightning.

" **I am King Ghidorah's wielder, I gave Ddraig to Asia as my gift becuase I can't wield both the Red Dragon Emperor and the Chaotic Space Dragon at the same time! Change was for the better, Rizer didn't stand a chance at the wedding, and he knows it!** " Issei said as he flew around and landed behind the Dragon King, his three heads biting his wrists and neck, holding him in place.

" **Take him down NOW! I don't know how long I can hold him!** " Issei struggled to contain the Dragon King turned Devil, Tannin was not going down without a fight.

That was when they hit him with everything they had and he fell to his knees, weakened but not out. He blacked out when the electricity overloaded his nervous system because of the lightning coming from his captors' mouth, this was going to be a very intresting talk to have with Sirzech after he woke up.

**Author's Note:**

> Its short, I know but its a series that is most likely to not have very many updates unless I'm bored. If you want another Dragon to be Issei's partner, just comment down below.


End file.
